valhallamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Curses
Description Curses is the ability to change the strings of someone's life and cause them discomfort in some way. Usually this is used to make someone choose a certain path. Curses are largely seen as bad however by everyone and the gods. So many Shamans think twice about using them. Abilities Curses always revolve around a phrase. You must say the phrase while imagining the appearance of the person you wish to curse. Rank One *Indecisiveness - A curse to cause the target to be more indecisive than usual. Mechanically, this means that she might spend more time deciding on an action, but that split second can change much. *Vowels - A curse of Vowels causes a person to occasionally lose vowels in a word when speaking. *Forget - A minor curse to cause a person to randomly forget small things more often, such as their hoe when going to their crops. *Countercurse - Counter other Curses placed on you Rank Two *Trip - A person suffers a -1 penalty to any athletics rolls *Stammering - A person under this curse stammers constantly, lowering social rolls by -1. *Scared - Unnatural fear to a single subject suddenly induced. -2 to rolls around that thing. Rank Three *Shakes - Causes the shakes in a person reducing any dexterity roll by -1. *Wrong Words - A curse that makes a person randomly say words that have nothing to do with the sentence they are trying to say. Social rolls -2. *Spirit Anchor - Causes Spirits to become attached to the target in some way. Either -1 to composure or -1 to resolve rolls. Rank Four *Nightmares - Cause nightmares of your choosing in a target. For the next day suffers a -2 to rolls when around that thing in your nightmare. Rank Five *Forget Large - Person randomly forgets large things, such as putting on clothes, bringing an axe to a raid or trying to open a door with his stomach. *Mute - A target suddenly becomes mute and unable to speak. All Social dice pools 0. *Curse Luck Minor - All rolls for success hours are at -1. Rank Six *Slow Trod - Causes a person to start moving slowly without noticing it and suddenly they take forever. -3 to dexterity rolls. *Lost Knowledge - Cause a person to suffer a -1 to a single skill for a day. Rank Seven *Foolhardy - This curse causes a person to gain the Flaw Over Confident for a day. *Edit Mind - This curse causes a derangement in a person for success hours. Rank Eight *Curse Part - Curse Social, Mental or Physical and all rolls of that category take a -3. Rank Nine *Lose Knowledge - For success rolls a person rolls a single skill as a 0. Note that this can only apply to skills they already have at least 1 dot in it and it does not cause the untrained penalty. Rank Ten *Erase Luck - Remove Luck from a person for a day. All rolls suffer -4. Rules Curses are ALWAYS contested rolls. The user gets a Curses + Gnosis + Occult roll while the cursee gets a Resolve + Composure + Powerstat or Resolve + Composure roll. The default dice pool for a curse is always Curses + Gnosis + Occult. Curses, all of them, last only for Success Hours unless otherwise mentioned above. They are not meant to be permanent in any way.